Precious Time
by AmyLorin
Summary: What do we make out of life? What does life do to us? There is many cases of child abuse or suicide attempts today, this story contains these events but in one character, Some material might be up setting.


Chapter One  
  
"That Girl"  
Author's Note  
I have seen many cases of child abuse cases and suicide attempts that teenagers and children have done in my area. This story has true real life events combined to one character Amy Lorin who is fictional. All characters belong to J.K Rowling but other non-existing characters belong to me. If you suffer from abuse or if you are trying to attempt suicide please email me at stephyd14l@aol.com and I may help you with other people.  
I was the girl that wasn't notice. I was the girl who had dark hair with grey eyes. I was the girl who had many secrets. I was the girl you didn't talk to. I was the girl who was quiet and kept to myself. I was the girl you never heard of before. I was the girl who was shy and depressed.  
  
Wizard Doctors surrounded a frail body on a white bed. The girl's eyes were rolled back, her face pale like a ghost. The girl was almost dead but still she had moments running through her mind. What if she didn't do it? Why did you grab that gun and pointed it at her head. She rather die then having her Mother run in the ER watching and pretending to cry watching her daughter slowly die or become brain damaged.  
  
No one would care anyways if she would die she was practically invisible. No one ever talked to her at her School called Hogworts in England. She was a witch and she kept to herself she always tried to fit in but she couldn't she was pretty but wasn't talkative, funny, or athletic.  
  
The girl's body was burning and her head was thumping, She heard one of the doctors' whisper, "This girl is going to die"  
  
***  
  
P R E C I O U S T I M E  
  
Ron Weasley was making a model muggle-like airplane well he was trying to make one anyways. He spotted a newspaper clipping from the Daily Prophet on the floor. Ron decided to pick it up; the headline was pretty interesting, "What is Precious Time or more like what is Precious Life?" He read more about the article about a girl whose Mother abused her...as he wanted to find out her name and more about the story Ron's little sister Ginny came in the room.  
  
"Dad wants the newspaper right now Ron!" whined Ginny who was 16 years old and Ron was 17. Ron didn't even have time to answer his sister and Ginny grabbed it and ran down stairs. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to model airplane set.  
  
How could a mother abuse her own child? Though Ron he really wanted to read more about the article and find more information about the story. After 20 minutes Ron went down stairs to ask his Father for another newspaper.  
  
"Sorry Ron but I threw it out already" explained Arthur Wesley shrugging sipping some coffee.  
  
Ron muttered and sat with his twin Brother Fred and George who were playing chess.  
  
***  
  
2 weeks ago  
  
Balloons filled the room. The decorations were blue and pink her favourite colours. It would be a perfect party for the perfect girl. She would have lots of friends over and she would have the best time ever. This was a lie. The decorations were black and yellow her least favourite colours. It wouldn't be a perfect party at all. She would have NO friends over. She was far from perfect. The only truth to this fact is that today was Amy Lorin's 17th birthday, yay.... Not.  
  
Amy was very shy. She could never look into someone's eyes and talk to him or her. She was invisible to everyone at her school at Hogworts. Amy had brown hair and grey eyes, pretty but far from perfect. Amy never had any friends from not being funny, artistic, overly smart, or athletic. Amy brought up enough courage 2 weeks ago handing out invitations to people to come to her Birthday the next day she heard girls say, "Amy who?!?"  
  
Amy's Mother Sandra Lorin was a single Mom with curly brown hair an athletic body and she smoked. Sandra was tough looking and was sometime violent. Sandra had long black fingernails and she did not look friendly at all.  
  
Sandra began to smoke in the kitchen a big cloud of smoke went near Amy. Amy coughed like anyone else would and remembered when she was 8 years old.  
  
Amy was playing with a barbi doll and laughing happily her Mother Sandra came in smoking a cigarette. Amy's lungs couldn't take it anymore. Amy gasped for air and fell to the floor. Sandra was to drunk to drive Amy to the Emergency Room luckily her Aunt was there to drive her. Amy was diagnosed with Asthma.  
  
Amy went back to the real world and coughed a little she forgot to take her inhalers. Amy politely and cautiously walked up to her Mother. "Could you please stop smoking Mom it's really bothering me" said Amy calmly trying to keep things cool.  
  
Sandra blew a big puff of smoke towards her daughter's face.  
  
"You don't like it. Go somewhere else. Why should I out my cigarette out for you, go clean your room" snapped Sandra watching T.V.  
  
"Your so lazy you never do anything it's always me who has to do all the cleaning!" cried Amy. Her Mother looked angry and surprised.  
  
"I do a lot more around here then you do you little Bitch, Don't you sass me" yelled Sandra grabbing her daughter's hair and banging her head against the wall 5 times. Amy's face filled with tears her Mother locked her in her room. Amy wanted to die. Amy wanted to go somewhere else. Amy surely enough wanted to die.  
  
An hour later her Mother came in not drunk for once. Sandra sat beside Amy on her bed.  
  
"I'm sorry Kido, I didn't mean to hurt you. You know I'm under stress it's the drugs I'm taking kid" explained Sandra smoothly looking at the big red mark on her Daughter's forehead.  
  
Amy dug her grey eyes into her Mother's brown eyes.  
  
"If you abuse me one more time I'm telling Grandma!" warned Amy.  
  
The people next door hears a big bang then a scream. 


End file.
